Flow divider valves are used in hydraulics systems, such as hydraulic systems for lifting dump truck beds. With a dump truck bed accurate regulation of hydraulic fluid flow to hydraulic cylinders is necessary as the bed is raised with a heavy load, and is frequently not necessary when the load has been dumped and the bed is returning to its down position. Highly restrictive, relatively small, metering openings through which hydraulic fluid flows to lift the bed may unduly slow lowering of the bed. Consequently, it is desirable to by-pass the restrictive openings. In the past, this has been done with a separate return valve which of course increases expense and manufacturing time, as well as increasing parts inventory.
Proportional flow divider valves have been developed with check valve capability built into the valve body of the proportional flow divider valve; however, a valve body having both capabilities cannot be used for situations where it is only desirable to have the proportional flow divider feature without a free flow capability. Consequently, when stocking valves with both control flow and free flow capabilities, two types of valve bodies need to be stocked.